Niwa's feelings
by Jin Shen Si
Summary: Poems about Niwa and Dark made by me, OOCness, maybe little AU, for Teens, NxD
1. Niwa POV

Jin: THIS POEM IS MAH! **DO. NOT. STEAL! **Oh,and its about Niwa's feelings towards Dark.

----------------------------

He's my darkness,  
I'm his light.  
He likes her,  
I like him.

He can see me,  
but I can't see him.  
He speaks to me,  
but I still can't hear him.

He wisits her every night,  
of course shes happy,  
I'm there with him too,  
but I don't feel lucky.

Her heart is his,  
and mine is too,  
but he will brake it,  
maybe pretty soon.

---------------------------------------

He did it now,  
I can't take it anymore,  
he told me he loves her,  
and pushed me aside.

I'm here again,  
looking at them and I cry,  
but they can't see me,  
as I fade into the sky.

Oh what a suprise,  
will he see,  
when he comes home,  
and I'm not there.

He wont find me,  
no matter how hard he tries,  
I'm not there anymore,  
dead or alive.

He haves wings,  
and their black,  
I have white ones,  
on my back.

He uses his,  
to go to her,  
but I use mine,  
to get away from there.

I'm sorry,  
it had to end like this,  
but now im happy,  
to be in peace at last.

------------------------------------

Jin: Oo are I good or -WHAT!?

Writer: Here we go...

Jin: I DIDN'T ASK THE PIZZA WITH ONION! I WANTED PINEAPLE AND HAM!

Writer: Please R&R


	2. Dark POV

Jin: Second poem about Dark after Niwa dissappears.

-----------------------

I can't belive it,  
he's dissappeared,  
I try to find him,  
but I start to feel tired.

_'Where can he be?'_  
I think as I run,  
around the corner,  
and suddenly fall.

Everythings black,  
what the heck is this,  
woah, wait a second!  
Isn't that smile his?

He stands there,  
in the light,  
smiles sadly at me,  
and waves me _'Good bye'._

_'Where are you going?'_  
I stupidly ask,  
as he starts to fade,  
and then starts to laugh.

_'I've already died,  
your still alive,  
please wake up,  
and live your life'._

Now he's gone,  
I woke up,  
covered in sweat,  
almost throwing up.

He can't be gone,  
I need him with me,  
this can't be happening,  
no, not to me.

I run to her,  
I start to cry,  
she says,  
_'It all will be okay'._

I can see,  
she looks torn,  
I bow my head,  
and fall to the floor.

I suddenly can see him again,  
he looks sad,  
he asks why I'm here,  
I tell him why I came back.

I see a tear,  
sliding down his cheek,  
I try to hug him,  
but I feel too weak.

I suddenly heard,  
him screaming no,  
and I got dragged away,  
I already miss him so.

They didn't let me,  
to stay with him,  
they beat me up,  
and my toughts start to spin.

I remember,  
the tear stained face,  
of his, so beautiful,  
and my heart begans to race.

My wings grow up,  
and begans to glow,  
I look up,  
and see him from bellow.

His curled up to a ball,  
face burried to his knees,  
tears pouring down,  
he won't belive what he sees.

My wings are white,  
and not black,  
and the white ones have fell,  
from his back.

I take him and run,  
then the floor dissapears,  
I hear his screaming,  
in my ears.

I land on a roof,  
of our house,  
his legs are trempling,  
and I see the cause;

One little mouse

He's back to normal,  
I see and smile,  
I grab him in a hug,  
he smells pretty nice.

I smell,  
vanilla and grape,  
I take deep breath,  
and my heart starts to ache.

'why did you do it?'  
I silently ask,  
I feel his heart sink,  
and he says it was a task.

_'I was told,  
to leave this world,  
I didn't want to,  
but that's all I could._

_You hurt me,  
by loving that girl,  
I love you so much,  
I ended leaving this world.'_

He ends his sentice,  
I almost cry,  
I never ment to,  
hurt him that way.

_'I do love her,  
but not like that,  
more like a sister,  
I tought you knew that.'_

I say trempling,  
I hug him tighter,  
and roughly kiss him,  
by lifting his face higher.

The sun starts setting,  
and the stars lit up,  
the kiss won't stop,  
untill the fuck.

---------------------------

Jin: Seriously, I'm sorry for the last bit! (Laughs her ass off) I couldn't think oh anything else!

Writer: She's a big pervert. But it's no use to make fun oh it because she's proud of being one.

Jin: Meh. Please R&R


End file.
